The invention relates to a nozzle foil for a nozzle bar of a textile processing machine.
In order to compact fleece materials the use of textile processing machines has been known, wherein water is ejected at high pressure in very fine, thin jets onto random fiber nonwovens. In so doing, the water jets take over the function of felting needles and of intertwining the fibers of the random fiber nonwoven in order to produce a compact fleece material.
To accomplish this, the textile machine comprises a nozzle bar containing a plurality of nozzle openings by way of which the water is formed into fine, needle-like water jets.
For example, a nozzle strip has been known from U.S. Pat. No. 7,237,308 B2. The nozzle strip comprises a carrier part on which the nozzle foil having the nozzle openings is arranged. In order to simplify handling of the nozzle foil, said foil may be divided into several length sections. The individual length sections are firmly connected to the carrier, for example, with the use of an adhesive such as, for example a UV-curable adhesive or epoxy.
Considering this, the object of the present invention may be viewed as an improvement of the known nozzle foil and, in particular, as a simplification of the installation of said nozzle foil in the nozzle bar of a textile processing machine.